


Please Don't Leave Me

by McRaider



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Joe West is occasionally a dick, Len has a panic attack, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRaider/pseuds/McRaider
Summary: One movement by Joe West leaves everyone shocked at how quickly a strong man can stumble.





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU to the Family of Rogues, I adore Joe, but sometimes he’s blinded to the goodness of others

Please Don’t Let Go  
McRaider  
Summary: One movement by Joe West leaves everyone shocked at how quickly a strong man can stumble.  
A/N: Slight AU to the Family of Rogues, I adore Joe, but sometimes he’s blinded to the goodness of others.  
“Lisa’s safe,” Barry assured him, watching with a mixture of horror and surprise as Len’s beautiful blues went from terrified to icy and almost sad, a moment later he swiveled and shot ice straight thru his father’s chest.  
Lewis’ eyes were shocked, his entire face taken aback as he sank to his knees, betrayal painted on his bloated face, “You’re workin’ with the Flash, I thought you hated him,” he sneered, as if suddenly trying to understand his only son would make it better.  
Barry saw something in Leonard he’d never seen before, resignation and defeat, “Not as much as…I hate you,” by normal standards the final words would’ve been normal, but for Len they were choked out, admitting this man had caused him grief and heartache. Barry ached for Len, he’d been beaten, used and abused even when his father was in prison. He was forced to live in his father’s shadow, the damage done.  
As Len knelt down over the body, Barry could see the slightest tremor in the usually stone solid hands. Reaching out, he removed the cold gun as he would from a hostage taker. He knew he wasn’t in danger, but Len was struggling with inner turmoil, better safe than sorry, “Why did you do that? Lisa was safe.”  
Len looked up at him and it sucked all the air from Barry’s lungs, “He broke my sister’s heart. Only fair I break his,” Len didn’t looked stable.  
In a heartbeat, Barry decided Len wouldn’t go down for freeing his family from a criminal’s clutches, “Cisco, wipe all traces of us being here, now. I’m bringing Lewis’ body to STAR,” a moment later he flashed the body away. He cleaned up to ensure no one had any proof that someone died here, he returned the diamonds to their rightful place, and then grabbed Len and flashed them to STAR labs.  
Lewis lay in the middle of the floor, Lisa had been crying, whether in relief, fear or sorrow, Barry wasn’t sure. “Let’s get him to the morgue,” Barry offered.  
Len just stood there, staring at the floor where his dead father had just been. Lisa moved towards her brother, he watched her, feeling a bit like a caged animal, on display for everyone. “Lenny?” her voice was soft, she wanted to touch him, reassure him, but touch was usually problematic for him, he’d never been touchy feely as it was. Lisa knew touching him now would potentially lead to a panic-attack.  
“I…I had to end it,” he murmured, Lisa was unsure who he was trying to convince, her or himself.  
“It’s okay, Lenny, he deserved it,” she reassured him. He’d been so strong and so stoic for years.  
Barry, who had returned having changed, moved back toward the Snart siblings, “Len it’s taken care of. Lewis will never hurt you or Lisa again,” It felt like talking a man off a ledge, hell maybe he was doing exactly that. Len stood between the dark and light and he was wavering. Did he stick with what he knew, crime and robbery? Or did he see better in himself and try to better the world?  
Everyone was so focused on Len, so worried about his lack of movement; they never even saw Joe coming. Once moment, Len was bordering on catatonic and the next moment he was being hauled by his jump suit and slammed into the nearest wall, hard. In that instant Leonard Snart, the cold, calculating man who only showed parts of him he wanted, crumbled, like stepping on an iced lake in early spring. He let out a frightened yelp, and his arms shot up to cover his face, “No daddy!” he cried, literally, tears dripping down his face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry please don’t hurt her!” the cries of a young boy desperate to protect the only good thing left in his life.  
Barry pulled Joe away, “What the hell, Joe!” he growled, as soon as Len could he scrambled to the nearest corner, cowering and shaking as he struggled to pull air into his lungs.  
“He killed him! He killed Lewis and you’re going to let him get away with it!” Joe demanded.  
Barry glared at his foster father, before pushing past him; Lisa and Caitlin were already nearing the man in the corner. Lisa spoke first, “Lenny, dad’s gone, he can’t hurt you anymore,” she put her hands on his knees, rubbing them gently.  
“Can’t…cann’t,” his eyes were wide, he felt dizzy, like his whole chest was on fire; nausea was creeping up his throat.  
“Lenny, it’s Caity,” the doctor offered, her voice as soothing as possible, “I know you’re scared, but can you take a deep breath and hold it for three seconds?” Blue eyes latched onto her beautiful brown ones, she made sure not to touch him, but he did as instructed, “Good, let it out and take another one and hold it for five seconds,” she instructed a second time.  
“Let’s give them some space,” Caitlin offered.  
“Gonna be sick,” he groaned. A moment later Flash was in front of him, still as Barry with a kidney bowl for Len to dry heave into.  
“When’s the last time you ate?” Lisa asked, he was sweating, shaking and was pale as a sheet.  
“What the hell?” Joe was silent as he watched the interactions.  
Lisa glared at the man who’d done this to her big brother, “Lenny, it’s a panic attack, in and out just like Caitlin said,” she smoothed her hand over his short peach fuzz hair.  
“We’ll leave you two—” Barry began but Len’s hand snapped out and grabbed his, “No, please….stay.”  
Barry immediately nodded, he looked to Lisa who gave him a soft smile, as if to tell him not to screw this up, before she stood and moved toward Cisco. “Cisco, get Joe out of here.”  
“I’ll be in the med bay if you need me,” Caitlin gave Barry’s arm a squeeze, before she stood and moved away.  
Barry took a seat next to Len, making sure to give him some space, while offering support, “I thought he sh…shot you, thought you were a goner,” Len’s voice was rough from the vomiting and panic attack.  
Barry wasn’t sure, nor did he particularly care what prompted him to do it, but he reached out and grabbed Len’s hand, lacing their fingers together, he was glad when Len squeezed it in return, “I’m not. I’m alive, Lisa is alive. What you see, replaying in your mind, it’s not real Len.”  
“I broke our deal; you….you’ve risked everything for me, why?” Len finally looked over at the beautiful younger man who he’d cared about for some time.  
Barry studied Len, then Lisa, before looking back to the older criminal, “Because you’re worth it, and he shot me first, so ultimately it was self defense.” Barry scooted a little closer, letting their shoulders, hips and thighs touch, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not yet, I’m…Barry I’m not very good at this. PDA, physical touch and being anything with my feelings,” he tried to explain, knowing he was doing a miserable job.  
Barry felt his heart jump, he’d guessed right, was he going to be the man who thawed Captain Cold, he certainly hoped so, “And that’s okay. I don’t want all that, I want you. Just the way you are: a snarky asshole who has the worst puns and a beautiful smile.”  
“Thank you, for seeing what I couldn’t see in myself, and not hating me for killing him.”  
Barry gave him a sad smile as he remembered something not too long ago, “I wanted to kill Thawne, Wells…whoever, so many times. Even now, with Eddie gone, I wish I’d have pulled the trigger and killed the man who killed my mother. I know what it’s like to hate someone so much for the hurt and pain they caused you and the ones you loved.”  
Len rubbed his thumb over Barry’s hand, “You’re sure about me?”  
“You’re worth the risk, Len.”  
Len looked over at Joe who was still clearly seething, “He won’t think so.”  
Barry chuckled, “I’m pretty sure I had no intention of asking his opinion or permission. I’m twenty-six.”  
Len closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, reveling in the knowledge that his father was gone; there was no more threat of him coming back. He’d spent so many years terrified of Lewis, afraid of his wrath, cruelty. The relief of knowing it was all over, it was a bit overwhelming. Barry gripped his hand again, “It’s over, he’s gone,” Barry promised as he continued to sit there.


End file.
